Savdo Terrel
A Lorrdian Jedi Master, and one of the most renown ones of his era, Savdo Terrel is a prominent figure within the Jedi Order, and the Republic. His skills with diplomacy, among other useful talents, has brought peace on more than one occasion. To his peers, he is considered to be the Grand Master of the Jedi, but he himself has never officially taken the rank for himself. During the second emergence of the Imperial Remnant, Savdo called the Jedi to prepare themselves against their opponent. Little did he know, the Sith Order came back together, creating more chaos than originally intended. The Jedi looked for their leader, and at some points, found none to be seen. He took it upon himself, however, to always pull through, and never give up hope. Through countless assaults and major battles, Savdo lead the Jedi to their victory, qwelling the Sith Armada with precise and thought out formations. At one point in his life, he stumbled across his own Dark Entity. This spectral demon took on his own identity, controlling the Jedi Master. He renamed himself as "Reaper", and wore a distinctive metallic armor. A part of the man would not lose his mind, however. The entity did not remain "whole" in this case. With every attack made against the Jedi, Savdo would intervene, sparing the lives of his current and former friends. With the final battle of the Brotherhood, "Reaper" was destroyed in a massive explosion, leaving only Savdo to stand in the Atrium. It was there that Savdo would take Zao Mori as his temporary Apprentice, to teach him his own methods with the Force, unrestricted of the Jedi's teachings. Over the next few years, Savdo would venture off to the Unknown Regions to rekindle his light. He would return, once more to take the reigns of the assumed Grand Master of the Jedi. The Jedi Master would, as usual, not accept it as a rank, but more as an advising role. Sensing the weakness of the foundation of the Jedi Order, Savdo would initiate the Dantooine Reformation, a means to reform the Jedi back to their glory days. = Biography = Early Life Born on Lorrd, Savdo was raised for at least thirteen standard months. During this time, his mother and father were well aware of his connection to the Force. Everything about his body read differently from the rest of them. Even at an early age, Kinetic Communication was a key to understanding what a child needed, or wanted. Over this time that they had the boy, they developed his mind and body as much as they could. Their primary location was situated on the outskirts of Qatamer, farming for whatever they could. The desert land was harsh and unforgiving, making the Terrel family unpopular to guests. The desert storms hampered their ability to go outside for extended periods of time, but as natural born learners and explorers, the entire family headed to assist in whatever way they could. A month after his birthday, the family heard a knock on their door. It was extremely unusual for anyone to venture this far out to see them. The only one's who came this far were tax collectors, and the occasional straggler of a circus group. A man, clad in brown, bowed politely to the family. Studying his body for only split second, they compared his posture to their son. He explained to him that their son was the exact reason he was here. Because of his young age, he was well off moving to the Jedi Temple at this age. Savdo's parents were, at first, hesitant to let their pride and joy leave them. The Jedi Knight explained the situation, and the consequences of not permitting the boy to go. With a bit of reluctance, their son was given to the Jedi. There was no promises of him ever returning, but they didn't let that go to the abyss. Their son would be a great Jedi, and one who would help establish peace in the galaxy. The Jedi Academy The Academy, much like his home, was a place of learning, knowledge, and respect. His time at the Academy deepend his connection to the Force, as it should. Initially, Savdo didn't understand the complexities of the Jedi Lore, the Jedi Code, or much of anything. He had trouble befriending people, having knowledge of his heritage, and the special skill that came along with it. Anytime someone was angry, or was getting angry, he would point it out. Not many of the Initiates liked when the young boy pointed out that they were lying to their teacher, or a friend. It caused him to lose many friends, but gain some at the same time. This forced him into a slight depression, but one that he would swallow and keep locked in the trenches of his mind. Savdo would learn to meditate proficiently within the Force, harmonizing his thoughts and presence. This gave him an extra edge against the other Initiates who sought to have the same thing that all of them wanted: a Knight to accept them as a Padawan. A rare occurrence, but one that all the children would be excited for. The Lorrdian, however, didn't participate in the antics of those around him. He was more concerned with other studies, a bookworm, one might call it. The Archives were something that reminded him of home. Any time he had a bad day, Savdo would retire to such a place, and succumb to the infinite knowledge that was housed within the Order. Occasionally, a Knight would take interest in him, but he would politely decline. He wanted to understand the Force in a degree that wasn't usual for one of his age, but the Knight would always bow, and walk away. It hurt to let it happen, but Savdo needed to remain detached from such feelings. On one evening, the boy would participate in one of the monthly Initiate-Padawan Tournaments. By this point, Savdo was well-versed in the Force, the Lightsaber, and everything concerning the tournament. He was focused, relaxed, and attuned to the Force. It was a presence that the Knights felt, and a handful of the Initiates and Padawan. There was a moment when it seemed like he was a Knight himself, but it receeded immediately. His opponent, Rush Uts, forfeited and retired back to his seat, nervous at the presence of Savdo. It was kind of shocking, to everyone, to see a match end that quickly. A larger, more confident Padawan stepped forth, wanting to challenge the Lorrdian. He accepted, bowed, and prepared himself into the first form of Lightsaber combat, Shii-Cho. The Padawan dashed forward, sweeping his Lightsaber towards Savdo's legs. With a simple parry, the Initiate batted the blade back out towards the Padawan's arm. The Padawan reacted with a enlongated sweep, aimed directly for his opponent's chest. Savdo met the blade with his own swing, averting it back towards the opposite direction. With his own blade, he thrusted it gently towards the Padawan's chest, ending the match. The entire room applauded, much to the embarrassment of both Jedi students. Later that evening, a Jedi Knight named Tarquakk approached him. He had been watching the fight, and wanted to congratulate the young boy personally. Savdo accepted the appreciation, and looked over him quietly. The boy asked if he was about to be offered a spot as Tarquakk's Padawan, to which the Knight nodded his head in confirmation. He accepted the request, and began his actual training to becoming a Jedi Knight. Savdo Terrel, Padawan The Life of a Padawan was difficult, in the beginning. The young Lorrdian had to change everything about himself. All his free spirited adventures were washed away with rigorous training. He worked hard in the archives and the dojo, training both mind and body to become the best Jedi. Every now and then, his Master had told him to relax, being mindful of the Force and it's ways. He understood, for at least a few minutes. Once his Master had left the room, though, he went back into it. It was, perhaps, his greatest flaw. The Force was there, but not to be listened to - to be manipulated to help him become a better Jedi. The Trial of Skill The months of training had paid off. Savdo, ready to face any threat that came toward him, was summoned with his Master. The two of themselves were presented in front of the Council Chambers. There, four Masters looked upon him. The eldest of the four questioned his Master if the Padawan was ready. Staring at Savdo, Tarquakk began nodding. He spoke with fluency unmatched by the Wookiees of the Order. There was no Basic Speak, but just words of wisdom. He spoke how the boy was well-diversed in the Force, Lore, and the Lightsaber. He pushed himself, practicing his Lightsaber combat on a strict routine. The Archives were often unsettled from the young Padawan darting back and forth to recover various sources of information. As for the Force, however, he paused for a few moments. The Jedi Knight remarked how he was neglecting it's practices. Savdo bowed his head in shame, forgetting the most important part to being a Jedi. In his head, he recited the Jedi Code, hanging on the final tenet. One of the Council Members, an Ikotochi who was capable of telepathy, cocked his head toward him. He was questioning what exactly he was doing. Surprised, Savdo remarked that when in doubt, he would recite the Jedi Code, and go through various parts of what he learned. The Council relaxed in their seats, inquisitive of the form of meditation. The Padawan remarked that it was his own cycle of calming procedures. When in doubt, the Code is always there, as well as the Lore. He wanted to be a Jedi Knight more than anything in the world. He had studied every aspect of Shii-Cho, the Code, and anything needed to be a fully-fledged Jedi. The Council stood, motioning for the Wookiee to follow them. With a soft growl, he told his Apprentice to wait. Obediently standing in the centre of the Council Chambers, he listened. A standing form of meditation, he submersed himself into the Force. Everything was telling him to relax, but his nerves said otherwise. His teachers had no doubt sensed the conflict within him. He was too wound up, too focused on the Code. It would no doubt be his undoing. Before he could banish the thought from his head, the Jedi Masters had come out, Tarquakk seeming like a freeflowing current in the Force. The Human Jedi Master, younger than the other three, spoke with a direct tone to the Padawan. His voice was sharp, and straight to the point. Savdo Terrel, Padawan to Tarquakk, had passed the Trial of Skill. The results were acknowledged, being overly proficient within the Force, Lore, and the Lightsaber. Howver, he mentioned, the young boy would have to get over his ignorance of the Force. If he were to become a Jedi Knight, it would be with the assistance of the Force. The Master lifted his hand, waving the two of them off. As they left, the Knight had let out a soft sound, congratulating his Padawan. With another few words, Tarquakk announced that he was ready for his next task: creating his Lightsaber. The Trial of Lightsaber Compared to the other trials in his life, this would have been listed as the easiest. Nothing was easier than thinking of a design, crafting it, and calling it yours. Savdo and Tarquakk were lead through the Temple Halls by a droid of unknown make or model. The droid had lead them to a metallic room, remarking that "Lightsabers one of the keys to being a Jedi." Wise words, especially from a droid. The two stepped into the large, dimly-lit room. The entire room was actually one floor, with the ceiling at least three stories up. Lined on the walls, thousands of crystals were emplaced manually or through the Force, neither of which Savdo was too sure about. His Master began walking out, announcing he would be back in a day. Dumbfounded, Savdo was left standing in the room. He turned around, examining everything. He let out a sigh, and went to locate the perfect hilt. Within a few hours, he managed to craft, design, and replicate a hilt that was hovering as a mental image. The grace and elegance of the weapon had left him breathless. It was his, but it was incomplete. His eyes shot upwards, staring at the bright, endless dots. It would be a long and tedious night, that was for sure. And with that, he sat to meditate. Within the morning light, Tarquakk roared out for his Padawan. The hum of a Lightsaber surprised the Knight. Within reflex, he ignited his own green blade, catching the matching green blade with brute force. Easily overpowered, Savdo disignited his own weapon, landing on the floor. He beamed to his Master, showing off the simplicity of his weapon. The Master nodded, clapping briefly. It was a fair and perfect weapon, one that would be with him forever. The Trial of Courage Within a few years, the two Jedi would go on many small missions. None of them were extremely difficult. It was usually settling disputes with farmers, or convincing someone to buy one product instead of the other. Perhaps the most complex of these missions was a border dispute on New Alderaan. There were no records of the incident, nor records of the border. However, the two farmers insisted that that's how it has always been. Going against the Jedi Code, the two Jedi had mind tricked them, easing them into getting along. Within a year's time, the farmers had produced an abudance of crops, thanking the Jedi Order for their help. Growing up in the Temple, all Jedi had a longing. This was no different for Padawan Terrel. His Master, his teachers, and all of his friends had sensed it about him. Requesting a mission that would require some thinking, Tarquakk agreed. He had spoken to the Council, and the two of them would be heading to Corellia. In a few hours, the Jedi were aboard a shuttled, headed right for Corellia. On the way, the Jedi Knight mentioned that a Crime Lord had been requesting the aid of Bounty Hunters, hell-bent on eliminating the Jedi. A bit shaken by the thought, Savdo asked if the mercenaries knew that only two Jedi were dispatched. The Wookiee shrugged, claiming that it would be more fun this way. Mission to Corellia After a few hours of silence, the two had ended up on Corellia safely. There was extreme traffic within the spaceport, but that was expected. Tarquakk mentioned that after five or so visits to a planet, it would be easy to know when traffic was exceeding or receeding. The Padawan nodded, staring around the city as they passed over it. The Jedi landed in the spaceport of Coronet, the media center of Corellia. Savdo was ecstatic that he would get to go sightseeing. His Master, on the other hand, grabbed him by the collar. Savdo seemed rather displeased with his Master's poor choice. Why go to a boring old hotel, when one could view the most beautiful sight in the world? The Knight began chuckling, commenting that it was going to be a fun trip. As they reached the hotel, a group of business men rushed out of the doors. Most of them bumped into Savdo, who reacted rather irrationally. He threw his Lightsaber hilt out, ready to ignite it. Before he could, however, the Jedi Knight gripped him by the wrist, and dashed away. A man had taken note of it all, curiously bringing his comlink to his mouth. Inside their room, the elder Jedi scolded the younger. It was a foolish action, one that could've had a serious backlash on their mission. Even without his kinetic communication, Savdo could tell that the Wookiee was deeply disappointed. He began apologizing, remarking and promising that it would not happen again. The Wookiee leaned back, closing his eyes. Perhaps some sleep would aid them in calming their minds, or at least his own. The next few days played out all the same to Savdo. First they would wake up to eat a light breakfast, which always tasted like rusty durasteel. After, they would meditate for a few hours in utter silence. For the rest of the day between lunch and dinner, the two would seperate. One would speak to the Bartenders, usually Tarquakk, and ask around for a place to grab some bounties. The Lorrdian, on the other hand, would hit up merchant stands specializing in weapons and personal defenses. Each time would yield zero results. Even with their out-dated Imperial Armor, they had gotten no luck. On the fourth day, however, a break in the mission would give them a chance to forumlate some plans. A smuggler remarked that he had just shipped a crate of blaster gas to one of the warehouses. The man mentioned that he was starting a syndicate to eradicate the Jedi. The Knight thanked the man, contacting the Council that they had a lead. The Council had granted each of them permission to conduct a thorough investigation, and possible arrests. Over the course of three days, both Padawan and Knight would search the surrounding area of the warehouse. They would sweep for bugs every day, and set up their own holocams to record images of their enemies. Likewise, their targets would stalk the two in the hotel, impersonating clerks and service workers. Neither were gaining ground, not until the fourth day, at least. On the fourth day, the Jedi had recieved clearance to disrupt the activities, and arrest those involved. Savdo seemed more than pleased that he would get to see some fighting. His Master had calmly stated, though, that sometimes the sight of a deactivated Lightsaber was more than enough. The Padawan appeared disappointed, but was only reciting the Jedi Code to himself, lingering on the second tenet. Tarquakk smiled, enjoying the discipline his Padawan had. A few hours later, both of them would be standing on the doorstep of the pre-syndicate. A man opened the door, letting them itself. Unaware of what the situation had to offer, Savdo thought nothing of it, trying to read the man with his own language. The man had to be, previously, an actor or entertainer. The Lorrdian couldn't get any information off his body. It caused him great discomfort. The man would announce that the two of them were the newest inductees into the guild. Tarquakk cocked his head, stating that they weren't here to join. Acting surprised, the man soon spoke depressingly. He had only hoped that they would join, to help further eliminate the rest of "their kind." On cue, thirteen mercenaries peeled out of the shadows, rifles raised. Instinctively and in harmony, the two Jedi withdrew their Lightsabers. Just as quickly, the mercenaries began unleashing hell against the Force Users. Deflected bolts rang out, but only after forcing the two back. Their blades swatted the bolts away, ringing in their eardrums. Tarquakk extended his hand, pushing two mercenaries together, knocking them cold. Savdo, on the other hand, leapt into the air to deflect a few bolts. Redirecting them back into the blasters, he landed as they exploded. With the push of his hand, the three mercenaries slammed into the wall, unconscious. Following through with his movement, he swung his hilt back over his head. A shot rang out, burning the hilt from his hands. It embedded into the wall, smoldering. The Padawan turned around, somewhat enraged with his work of art destroyed. His Master could sense the disappointment in his Padawan, but was too crowded with a bunch of men slashing at him with vibrodaggers. Batting them away, the Wookiee could only protect himself. Savdo raced to two of the mercenaries, surprising them with his control of Force Speed. In a few seconds, the two would be lying on the floor, knocked out from a collosion. He had impressed the boss, who primed a thermal detonator. The explosion was well enough to decimate the entire building, and the vicinity that it was lying in. Tarquakk dropped silently behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Surprised, the man dropped the detonator. The young Terrel extended his arm, enveloping the detonator in the Force. He used it to press down on the trigger, keeping it from exploding. The man seemed utterly terrified of the large Wookiee, who had him hanging by his arm. With a simple grunt and headbutt, the entire Warehouse was listed as "arrested." With the mission over, and courage filling the two Jedi, Tarquakk once more congratulated his Padawan. Taken aback, Savdo questioned his Master for the occasion. The Knight explained that it took real command of his abilities to take on those dangerous enemies. They were one of the top mercenaries in the system, and the two of them had managed to subdue them. The Padawan accepted the decision of his Master, but seemed at a loss for words for his broken Lightsaber. The Wookiee simply laughed, explaining that the The Force doesn't just make the Jedi, nor does the Lightsaber, but all three: the Force, the Blade, and the Jedi. Without someone to control it, the Lightsaber was simply a metal object. Savdo thought about it for a moment, then agreed, remarking that he would not be using his Lightsaber for quite some time. Tarquakk roared with laughter, accepting the challenge that his Padawan had placed on himself. The Trial of Spirit TBC Sudden Realization TBC The Trial of Flesh TBC Acceptance TBC = Appearance = Wardrobe Like the Jedi of the past Orders, Savdo opts from the standard Jedi Robes. The colors are a clear representation of the Jedi Order: brown with cream. The outer robe is outfitted with a hood, and generally is a dark brown. The inner robes consist of a cream colored tunic, with a lighter shaded set of pants. His footwear, like everything else, is also brown. Created and modified specifically for himself, the Jedi Master keeps his standard utility belt on him at all times. The simple belt consists of three days of rations, a lightsaber clip, a Hush-98 Comlink, an A99 Aquatic Breather, his personal datapad, stun cuffs, an imagecaster, and a Jedi Beacon Transciever. He's also known to craft specific utility belts for missions, depending on the severity, length, and organization of what's going on, in terms of the situation or the team assembled. = Personality and traits = During his time from Jedi Initiate to Jedi Padawan, Savdo was strict, and disciplined. His Master had forced him to adhere and obey the Jedi Code to the core. It's doctrine set a sense of honor and pride over the young Lorrdian. It was not over-confidence, nor arrogance. It was simply 'just.' He became detached of his emotions, not letting them interfere with his missions or duties. The lack of emotions, and strong sense of loyalty to the Jedi resulted in him being generally unliked with his peers, and some mentors. As time progressed, the young man reached a point in his life where conflicted ate away his personality. With a moral conflict located on Bespin, Savdo released his hold over his emotionless state. This caused a great surge of joy within his heart. He realized that there was indeed a way to remain loyal to the Jedi and it's Code, but a way to be attached to the pleasantries in life. His time as a Knight allowed him to reach his near-limitless potential within the Force, the Lightsaber, and the Jedi Lore. When he had obtained the rank of Jedi Master, he suddenly felt obliged to revert back to his previous personality. This didn't last long, but long enough to impact some serious protocols and rules inside of the Jedi Order. He had become intolerant of lingering Dark Sided figures crowding the vicinity of the Jedi Order. The Jedi who had shown a lack of morals were forced to do chores around the Order, ones that were usually inadequate to the Jedi's training, but would usually impose a great fear of having to do the same chore over and over. Eventually, some of these Jedi would understand the purpose, and correct their ways. Savdo has now adopted the role of the father figure within the Jedi. On internal debates, he remains quiet and reserved, only speaking out when he hears both sides of the stories. The Master will remain unbiased towards actions until credible proof has been given to make his mind think otherwise. He is generally understanding of mistakes and other little misdeameanors for the younger Jedi, but still gives a proper scolding when need be. Externally, Savdo keeps a smile on his face to show that the Jedi can indeed have some emotion. Internally, however, he is well aware of the Jedi Doctrine, and the statement of having no emotions. In summary, Savdo is calm, reserved, and above all, disciplined. = Powers and abilities = As born on Lorrd, Savdo is also adept at Kinetic Communication. It relies upon facial expressions, body postures, and other subtle gestures. With this ability, Savdo is able to discern a person's mood or behavior just by how they move. It has given him relief in many situations, yet gave him trouble in some. Despite his full ethnicity within the Lorrdian species, his growing up in the Jedi Order has caused his ability to percieve the language has faulty at times, but is still strong nonetheless. Coupled with the Force, this ability makes him extremely proficient in diplomacy, gambling, and even dueling. In conjunction with understanding Kinetic Communication and Galactic Basic, Savdo is well-versed with Shyriiwook, Ryl, Huttese, Ithorese, Sullustese, and Mandalorian, and Yuuzhan Vong. Oddly enough, he has trouble understanding Binary/Droid, Sithese, and the most perplexing: 'Unusual Basic' (Yoda). = Weapons = Throughout his lifetime, Savdo has possessed at least four different variations of Lightsabers. His first, given to him by the Jedi Order, was a simple Training Lightsaber. It was nothing special, but something that he would forever cherish. The color was a simple green hue, with an adegan crystal located within it. The second, created during his time as a Padawan, was yet another common variation of the standard Lightsaber Hilt. It was silver, with a black grip below the activation switch. It was created with a pressure trigger, forcing Savdo to concentrate with the Force to keep it activate when thrown. During his battle on Corellia, the hilt was cut in two, forcing him to rely on his skills with Teräs Käsi. After the battle, he continued the campaign that he was on weaponless. Though, he has mentioned in several lectures that a blaster was of use, but only for a short amount of time. The simple reasoning is that it forced him to rely on the Force longer, something he finds distasteful. Upon completing the mission, he relied on the Force and his body for a year. This greatened his connection to the Force, allowing him to qwell multiple disagreements, for lack of a better word. Upon facing a new threat, the Sith, Savdo allowed the Force to guide him to the creation of his new Lightsaber, which was an exact replication of his one as a Padawan. This, however, did not have a pressure switch, and would remain active upon it's dropping. A crude and unusual method, it nonetheless surprised many opponents (and occasionally, Savdo himself) whilst in a duel. The Lightsaber was lost to an unknown criminal, with the intent of selling it on the Black Market, or to the highest bidder. His final Lightsaber design was of the Double-Bladed nature. It interested him with the popular emergence of the Sith. This unpredictable style would give the Jedi the needed edge to combat their vastly numbered foe. He adopted his practices of Juyo and Niman to compliment it's abilities. Several other techniques, such as the defensive strength of Soresu were also implemented in his technique. Savdo is widely regarded as the most competenant, and most dangerous, user of the Double-Bladed Lightsaber. The blade color is of a light purple, near violet, while the hilt holds a single Solari crystal, one of few in the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Order